Forgetting How to Comfort
by Raine Cooper
Summary: After Cold Blood. The doctor remembers a conversation he had with Rory. Spoilers for Cold Blood. A bit Amy/11 at the end. One shot that MAY be continued, so in progress for now.
1. Chapter 1

**This was something that had popped into my head. One shot. Maybe to be continued, if enough people like it. Hope you enjoy. Make sure to comment! Everything mentioned belongs to BBC. **

**-Kate**

The doctor paced his room, or what Amy called his room. He didn't spend much time in it, so he thought it odd to call it his room. The fireplace in front of him roared with life, licking the edges of the brick. He stared at it for a moment, before plopping on the bed. His mind turned to today's events.

_Rory_

Tears angrily pricked his eyes. Blinking a few times, he forced them down. This had happened to him so many times before, the hurt, the pain.

So why didn't it get any better over time?

He sighed, turning to face the door. A memory flooded back to him, vicious and cold.

_A knock came at the doctors door. Smiling, he opened the door to a slightly twitching Rory. Rory didn't look at him, just whispered_

"_We need to talk."_

_He pushed past the doctor and stood in front of the fire, his hands in his pockets. The doctor's smile didn't fade._

"_Of course, Rory, my boy. What about?"_

_Rory turned to face the doctor finally, a look which made the Doctor's smile fade. _

"_I've realized that traveling with you two is dangerous." He faced the fire again. The doctor smirked._

'_Well, leave if you feel it a danger. Where's your sense of adventure?"_

"_I can't leave," Rory sighed, "I can't risk losing her, doctor. And she's far too stubborn to come back." He paused, his eyes darting to the ceiling. "She won't marry me until I prove to her that I'm worth it. That she isn't settling. You know Amy, she wont settle." A smile crossed his face briefly before his eyes settled on the doctor again. "I need you to promise me something, Doctor."_

"_Of course, Rory. Anything." _

_Rory took a breath before continuing. _

'_If I die. Or something odd happens to me, and I don't make it…" _

_The doctor cut him off. "Won't happen on my watch. Trust me." _

"… _I need you to take care of her." His eyes locked onto the doctors, staring him down. For a moment, the doctor was almost frightened. "Love her, for me. Love her with everything you have. For we both I know I have enough love for her for both us." _

_The doctor didn't say anything for a moment, before nodding into the fire. _

"_Of course I will. Of course."_

A knock startled the doctor out of his dream. He stumbled to the door, opening it to reveal a frightened Amy.

"Bad dream." She muttered as she pushed past him and flopped onto his bed. He didn't speak, but just sat next to her, holding her hand.

"What was it about?"

"There was this man. A man with a warm smile. A sad, warm smile. I didn't know him, doctor, but I felt this…connection. He had floppy hair, and these brilliant eyes. He kept repeating my name, before saying how sorry he was." She paused to take a sob. "Before saying how much he'll miss me. Before I could reach out to him, he just… vanished. Into a puff of silence. Nothing." She gripped his hand tighter as she sobbed into the doctors chest. He took a breath, rubbing his thumb against her hand. She spoke again.

"Who was he, doctor?"

The tears came back with a vengeance. He blinked again to hold them back.

"I don't know, Amy."

Of course, he did know. Somehow, Rory's subconscious had found it's way into one last dream before finally, really vanishing. He couldn't tell her. He had a promise to keep.

"_Make sure you don't hurt her, doctor."_

He slowly turned Amy so she was facing him. He looked into her sad eyes, before softly bringing her lips to his.

For this time, it was him who needed comforting.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my attempt at a second chapter. I don't have a plot at this moment in time, but if you have any ideas, feel free to throw them at me. Review PLEASE! If I do, make any mistakes, do comment. Because I might.**

**DISCLAMIER: Everything mentioned belongs to BBC. **

The door to the TARDIS was open. Wide open, the space outside staring Amy in the face, teasing her. Showing her everything she wanted, everything she needed. It was like a new born opening its eyes for the first time, bright and scary. She had lost track of time. She couldn't remember if she had been standing here for a few minutes or a few hours. Was there a difference anymore? She let her eyes search through every single star, memorizing every little twist and turn of the universe.

"No mater how many times I look at this, it never gets old."

Amy didn't turn her head towards the man beside her. The tweed of his jacket lightly brushed her bare arm, and she shivered. He pulled her into his arms and held her there for a moment. They both just stared into the vast light of space. Finally, after some time, she found the courage to look into his eyes. His soft eyes that sparkled like the stars before her. They were darker then usual tonight, and Amy had been traveling with him for long enough to know something was wrong.

"You alright?" She asked softly, and he just nodded.

"Fine, I'm fine."

They didn't move for a few more moments, before the doctor gave her a light squeeze.

"Come on then, Amelia. Let's make you some dinner."

Still keeping one hand around her, he reached to close the TARDIS door. Hand in hand, they walked slowly towards the kitchen. She just sat there as he fixed her pasta. Somehow, she found this odd.

"How do you, the doctor, savior of everything that matters, know how to make pasta? A bit common, eh, doctor?" She smirked, letting her eyes bore into the back of his head. She could sense him smile.

"A bit cheeky tonight, Pond? I used to cook earth dishes for my family back on Gallifery. Pasta was their favorite." His voice softened for a moment, while Amy stared at her hands.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he smiled as he turned to her. "Hardly good dinner conversation. Come and get it."

They ate in silence, until Amy found herself speaking.

"Have you ever loved, doctor?"

She immediately regretted speaking, silently cursing into the bowl. He didn't look up.

"Everyone has loved and lost, Amy." He brushed, digging his fork into the bowl. He couldn't do this, not now. Couldn't open himself for her. Couldn't talk about his wife, couldn't talk about Rose. About Donna, about Martha. Not now. Not yet. She seemed satisfied with his answer, until her brain betrayed her again.

"What was her name?"

Again, he didn't look up. He didn't dare to seem fragile in front of her. Never her.

"Rose."

Braver now, he stared into her eyes.

"Her name was Rose."

Amy reached across the table, softly wrapping their fingers together.

There was silence for a few minutes, before Amy spoke again.

"I don't think I've ever loved someone. I've lusted over someone, sure, but never loved. I don't know if I ever will be able to." She meant for it to come out cheekily, but found her voice coming out raw.

"Amy…"

She continued.

"I mean, something, in my heart, feels empty. Like someone ripped something out, fast and harsh." She briefly looked at the ceiling. "Is that what I'm missing, Doctor? Love?"

"I don't know, Amy. I've only felt it a few times, and it seems like such a long time ago." He whispered, really unsure what to say to make her feel better. And, it some way, he felt like he was telling a lie. A dirty, filthy lie.

He was starting to love her with everything he had. Hell, he might already.

And that scared him.

An emotion he wasn't quite familiar with quite yet.

After a close encounter with an alien groundhog with no nose, they breathe heavily in the TARDIS. Running for two hours does that to you.

"Damn it, Amy." He growled, pushing himself off the ground of the control room.

"What? What did I do this time?" She challenged, moving herself to the other end of the room.

"If you hadn't stopped to talk to that bloke with the flowers, my screwdriver wouldn't have a small dent in it. My god, use your head for once Amy." He yelled, cradling the tool in his hand. Amy snorted.

"Me? What about you chatting on with the girl in the museum? Those stupid creatures wouldn't have even found us!"

"Oh, don't you start about Alice. She was brilliant, she was. Shame about those ears." He trailed off, turning his back to her.

"If you think she's so brilliant, why don't you travel the universe with her, instead?" She screamed, pounding her fist onto the control panel. The TARDIS made a soft noise.

The air was silent for a moment. Amy went to open her mouth.

"I swear, Pond. If you open you mouth again I will personally shut you up myself."

"Try it"

He came bounding across the room, a dangerous look on his face. Amy went to comment on the look, when she was angrily pulled into him. They both gave each other a long, hard stare before her slammed his lips onto hers. The kiss was full of anger and frustration and passion.

Time passed. Seconds, minutes, hours. There was no difference. He kissed her with everything he had, making sure his promise to Rory was kept.

"_Love her with everything you've got, Doctor." _

Finally, when he pulled fiercely away, she looked dazed and confused.

"What?" He whispered, exasperated. There was no pleasing this one.

"You know a couple of days ago I talked about that missing part in my life. The love part?" She mumbled, her fists bunched in his tight shirt.

"Yes, Amy. Of course."

She looked up into him. Looked into who he was, who he was going to be. The doctor was a man who always gave people a choice. A man who always gave second chances. A man who never gave up.

"It's been filled. It doesn't hurt anymore."

She lightly smiled, unsure of what his reaction will be. He grinned right back.

"My god, I love you Amy pond. Amelia Pond. I love you."

He pulled her into another hug, before taking her lips again.

She couldn't remember Rory. Nor would she ever. But he would. He would remember Rory forever, how he changed his life. How these two ordinary people, a nurse and a kiss-a-gram, could change his world around.

He would remember him for her.


End file.
